El cazador y la presa
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Sasuke es un asesino al servicio de una organicacion secreta llamada Akatsuki al que se le da la orden de matar al hijo de un multimillonario enemigo de su "amo"  SAsuxNaru
1. El cazador

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto—sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cazador y la presa

**Capitulo 1.- El cazador**

Sasuke, un sexy y atractivo joven de veintitrés años; era uno de los mejores asesinos que existían. Era la perfecta arma viviente: sin escrúpulos, de sangre fría y con una eficacia letal.

Sasuke no era el único, había más como él; niños que fueron alejados de sus padres para ser entrenados como asesinos, todos ellos bajo las órdenes de una sombría organización dedicada a matar por encargo.

Sasuke era un joven de cabellos azabache, piel clara y ojos negros; su voz era gruesa, masculina. Su inteligencia y astucia lo ponían en la categoría de genio.

El azabache entró al lujoso departamento; era muy amplio, tenía tres habitaciones, una sala y cocina amuebladas con costosos muebles. Él, era de los pocos que vivían fuera de los cuarteles de Akatsuki y de la vigilancia de su "amo"; pero aquella libertad tenía un precio… uno realmente alto.

Ese día; acababa de regresar de cumplir con una misión: silenciar a un traidor de su "amo", cosa que le había resultado un poco complicado, pues su presa estaba bien protegida y no tuvo otra alternativa que matarlos a todos.

—Sasuke, ¿Eres tú? –llamó un voz femenina desde una de las habitaciones.

—Si –respondió secamente. Se sentó en uno de los sofás importándole poco que se mancaran.

Una figura salió de la habitación principal; era una niña, como de unos 10 años de edad. Tenía el cabello largo de un azul pálido, ojos de igual color; su mirada era idéntica a la de Sasuke: fría y vacía. Estaba vestida con un traje de marinerito color azul cielo que le daban un aire inocente y tierno.

—Estás cubierto de sangre –dijo la pequeña como si hablara del clima – ¿Tuviste problemas? —Sasuke tan solo gruñó algo entre dientes.

—Iré a prepararte el baño –dijo la niña y dio media vuelta.

—Sora –la llamó el joven antes de que la pequeña se fuera.

— ¿Si? —cuestionó mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

— ¿Cómo te fue a ti? —preguntó desviando la mirada para evitar que la niña se diera cuenta de su preocupación. La niña lo miró con extrañeza, pues, era raro que el joven le hiciera esa pregunta.

—La misión fue ejecutada sin ningún contratiempo –respondió de forma seria.

—Hn —con eso, la pequeña entendió que era todo lo que quería preguntarle, siguió su camino rumbo al baño y preparar la ducha para el mayor.

El joven de ojos negros dio un suspiro con algo de cansancio para luego dirigirse a su habitación con el fin de cambiar sus ropas manchadas de sangre por unas limpias, después se dirigió a la sala para sentarse en uno de los cómodos sofás, prendió el televisor, en el canal de noticias en donde en ese momento, hablaban de los asesinatos ocurridos hacia unas horas, de los cuales Sasuke y su compañera eran los protagonistas (aunque obviamente solo el azabache y su compañera lo sabían).

— ¿Disfrutando de tu obra? –pregunto la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

—Sakura –dijo Sasuke entre fastidiado y molesto sin tomarse la molestia de ver a la recién llegada — ¿Qué quieres? —La mujer no le contestó, simplemente se colocó delante de él. Era una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verde claro.

— ¿Dónde está la chiquilla? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca de desdén. Sasuke no contestó ocasionando un suspiro cansado por parte de la mujer.

—Aquí estoy, Sakura —respondió la niña apareciendo tras el umbral de la puerta —. ¿A que debemos tu visita?

—Esto —respondió lanzándole un elegante sobre blanco a Sasuke en las piernas.

— ¿Otra misión? —cuestionó mirando a Sakura entre molesto y aburrido.

—Es la invitación a la fiesta a la que tú y esa chiquilla tienen que asistir —respondió con hastío.

—No me interesa —replicó Sasuke dejando el sobre a un lado.

— ¿Por qué debemos ir? —cuestionó la niña quien había tomado el sobre y leído su contenido —Ni Sasuke ni yo somos bien recibidos en la alta sociedad — Sakura frunció el ceño con molestia; como detestaba a esa mocosa del demonio. ¿Por qué era que Sasuke, uno de los mejores había decidido hacerle de canguro de esa chiquilla? Eso la enfurecía de sobremanera, ¿Qué tenía esa mocosa que ella no?

—No es decisión de ninguno de los dos —gruñó Sakura mirando a la niña con verdadero odio —. Ustedes son los "protegidos" de Madara-sama y como tal…

—Lo sabemos —la interrumpió Sora con su característica voz sin sentimientos. Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Hoy en la noche les traerán lo que usarán —les informó Sakura antes de retirarse.

—Detesto a esa bruja —gruñó Sasuke entre dientes. Sora sonrió de medio lado; apenas una ligera mueca que no podía ser llamada sonrisa.

— ¿Qué crees que esté planeando Madara-sama? —lo cuestionó Sora.

Uchiha Madara era uno de los empresarios más acaudalados de todo Japón; sus actividades filántropas eran muy conocidas. Madara había adoptado a Sasuke y Sora y a los ojos del mundo era una buena persona aunque en las sombras era la cabeza de Akatsuki.

—Seguramente él solo quiere lucirnos como sus adornos —habló Sasuke con tono molesto. Odiaba tener que fingir ante el mundo que era el "pobre" huérfano que había sido adoptado por el caritativo Madara.

—Quizás… asistirá alguna presa de la que Madara-sama quiera que nos encarguemos —comentó Sora como quien habla del clima.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio; era muy posible que su amiga tuviera razón. Odiaba su vida –al igual que su compañera –, odiaba a Madara por arrebatarles sus vidas, sus familias y su felicidad.

—El baño está listo —le anunció Sora después de un rato de silencio —. Iré a preparar algo de comer mientras te aseas.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Siempre era así; Sora le preparaba el baño después cuando llegaba a casa sucio. A pesar de su edad ella actuaba como una adulta y eso le dolía a Sasuke pues esa niña era para él como su hermanita y lo que más deseaba era que pudiese tener una vida y una infancia normal.

—Eso es imposible para nosotros —se recordó a sí mismo en el momento que su cuerpo desnudo toco el agua —. Tsk, que molesto —gruñó cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué era lo que les tenía deparado el destino?

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para todos los que cumplen el 26 de septiembre, espero les guste y nos veremos en el siguiente cap, bye, bye


	2. Conociendo a la presa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto—sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cazador y la presa

**Capítulo 2.- Conociendo a la presa**

Sasuke y su pequeña compañera se encontraban en el comedor degustando el desayuno que ambos habían preparado. Estaban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sasuke había tenido otra vez aquel sueño. Había una mujer sangrando y en el suelo; sus ojos eran tristes y rogaba por que le regresaran algo: a él.

— ¿Sasuke? —lo llamó Sora al percatarse del semblante del azabache — ¿Estás bien?

—Si —respondió secamente continuando con su desayuno. La niña se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

— ¿Volviste a soñar con ella? —Sasuke la miró un momento con una fría mirada que podría trastornar a cualquiera, menos a ella —Te envidio, eres él único de nosotros que recuerda algo de sus padres —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te gustaría recordar la muerte de madre? —le preguntó con enojo. Sora bajó la mirada clavándola en su plato casi vacío.

—Lo siento —se disculpó bajando la cabeza —, pero aun así… tú, por lo menos tienes un poco de ella y sabes que fuiste amado —por primera vez, Sasuke pudo percibir en la voz de Sora algo de tristeza —… yo ni siquiera sé si realmente me llamo Sora o si realmente, tú y yo…

El silencio se apoderó de los dos en aquel momento.

—Sora —lo llamó con voz dulce, solo reservada para ella — ¿Te gustaría salir a pasear?

— ¿Salir? —cuestionó incrédula. No era común que Sasuke le propusiera ir a pasear, después de todo ninguno acostumbraba aquello.

—Hoy es domingo y ninguno de los dos tiene clases —agregó Sasuke. Sora sonrió ligeramente asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —lo interrogó con una dulce voz.

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —Sora lo meditó un poco antes de contestar. La niña le dijo que le gustaría ir al cine, a una feria o a una árcade y probar la llamada "comida chatarra".

Sasuke sonrió, a pesar de todo Sora seguía siendo una niña y era normal que quisiera hacer cosas comunes para un infante. Terminaron el desayuno, lavaron la vajilla y se fueron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse.

Diez minutos después ya se encontraban en el Ferrari negro de Sasuke. Se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio que tenía un llamativo letrero que decía "Game city".

— ¿Quieres que entremos? —le preguntó Sasuke a Sora. La niña asintió con la cabeza regalándole una bella sonrisa al mayor.

El lugar era bastante amplio y muy ruidoso; había máquinas de juego de todo tipo y también un amplio establecimiento de comida chatarra con mesas y sillas para los clientes.

—Si no te gusta podemos ir a la feria —habló Sasuke mirando a la niña. Sora negó con la cabeza, tenía la mirada fija en los niños que jugaban y corrían sin preocuparse de nada.

—Quedémonos un rato, por favor hermano —Sasuke se sorprendió de esto último, Sora no le había dicho hermano desde que tenía cinco años.

—Claro —dijo tomándola de la mano para evitar que se separaran.

Sasuke compró muchas fichas para que ambos jugaran; cierto era que el azabache no era fanático de los videojuegos –de hecho los consideraba molestos y ruidosos –, pero en ese momento todo eso no importaba.

Jugaron en todas las máquinas de tiro al blanco que encontraron. Por primera vez los dos se sentían como personas normales y eso era realmente agradable.

— ¿Podemos probar eso? —preguntó Sora señalando una máquina de baile. Sasuke asintió.

Sora le sonrió antes de echar a correr pero no se percató que un niño venía en su dirección a gran velocidad haciendo que ambos chocaran cayendo al suelo de sentón a causa del fuerte impacto.

— ¡Sora! —exclamó Sasuke yendo al auxilio de la niña — ¿Estás bien? —ella asintió un poco adolorida.

Mientras Sasuke atendía a Sora, el niño también era ayudado por un hombre rubio de hermosos ojos azules y graciosas marcas en las mejillas a modo de bigotes.

—Konohamaru, ¿Estás bien, ttebayo? —le preguntó al niño de cabellos y ojos café.

—Si —respondió el niño algo adolorido.

—Oye mocoso —habló Sasuke lanzándole al niño una mirada de odio —, fíjate por donde vas —Sasuke estaba furioso pues Sora se había hecho un pequeño raspón en el codo a causa de la caída.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó Konohamaru asustado, esto hizo que el rubio se enojara.

— ¡Oye! —habló Naruto colocándose entre el niño y Sasuke — ¿Te crees muy valiente poniéndote con un niño ttebayo? —Sasuke miró al rubio con odio, tenía deseos de matarlo e iba a hacerlo importándole poco que lo atraparan, pero una pequeña y cálida mano se lo impidió.

—Hermano, no —le pidió con la culpa impresa en su voz —, fue mi culpa por no fijarme por donde iba.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente; de pronto toda la furia que sentía se había esfumado de un segundo a otro.

—No, no, fue mi culpa —habló Konohamaru tomando las manos de Sora y haciendo que el enojo invadiera de nueva cuenta al azabache —, te invito a comer como disculpa.

—No —respondió Sasuke secamente, tomó a Sora en brazos mirando al niño con verdadero odio.

—Que celoso —comentó el rubio por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para no ser escuchado.

— ¿Qué dijiste, dobe? —esto sí que era el colmo, primero ese mocoso del demonio chocaba con su hermanita y la invitaba a comer ¡y luego ese rubio le llamaba celoso!

—No me digas así, teme —dijo el rubio ofendido.

—Le agradecería que no insultara a mi hermano —habló Sora en un tono tan frío que sorprendió al rubio y al niño.

—Eh… bueno, discúlpame —dijo el rubio con cierto nerviosismo —. Soy Namikaze Naruto y él es Sarutobi Konohamaru, es un placer ttebayo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? —le preguntó Konohamaru a Sora.

—Uchiha Sora —respondió con seriedad —, él es mi hermano mayor, Uchiha Sasuke.

—Sora, es hora de irnos —la aludida asintió.

— ¡Esperen! —chilló Konohamaru — ¿Por qué no comen con nosotros?

—No —respondió Sasuke tajante. De ninguna manera dejaría que ese mocoso tan raro se le acercara a Sora.

—Vamos, solo comeremos una pizza —dijo Naruto palmeándole la espalda a Sasuke quien aún tenía a Sora en brazos —. No somos asesinos ni violadores, así que no te preocupes ttebayo —bromeó el rubio.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, ese idiota se estaba pasando del límite. Suspiró derrotado cuando el rubio (sin saber cómo) logró convencerlos de acompañarlos, con esto sellaba –sin saberlo –, un destino triste y cruel.

_Continuará…_


	3. Uchiha Madara

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto—sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cazador y la presa

**Capítulo 3.- Uchiha Madara**

Los dos Uchiha consideraban a Naruto y Konohamaru como unos anormales que devoraban pizza como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Por otro lado, Naruto y su pequeño amigo consideraban a los dos hermanos como personas bastante peculiares, ¿Qué persona normal no había probado la pizza o bebido un refresco en su vida? Aun así, ambos creían que eran agradables.

—Es hora de irnos —habló Sasuke con parsimonia. Sora miró de reojo a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡No! —se quejó Konohamaru —Quédense un poco más.

—No podemos —está vez fue Sora quien habló —. Mañana tenemos clases y debemos revisar nuestras tareas y estudiar un poco.

—Pero apenas son las tres y es domingo —repuso Naruto.

— ¡Ven conmigo, Sora! —agregó el castaño llevándose a la niña con dirección a los juegos sin que ésta pudiera protestar.

—Maldito mocoso —gruñó Sasuke, furioso e iba a detenerlo pero la cálida mano de Naruto se lo impidió.

—Déjala divertirse un rato —le dijo ocasionando un bufido por parte del azabache —, es solo una niña y ya es tan amargada como una anciana gruñona ttebayo.

Aquello sí paró en seco al Uchiha; era cierto, su hermana no pasaba de los once años y ya había visto más muertes y sufrido lo que ningún adulto habría soportado. Suspiró pesadamente, se sentó de nuevo ante la sonrisa radiante del joven de cabellos de oro.

—Más le vale a ese mocoso no sobrepasarse —gruñó antes de darle un sorbo a su refresco.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risita; ese joven azabache era realmente divertido con sus arranques de celos y su actitud sobreprotectora.

— ¿Y en qué universidad estudias? —preguntó Naruto, como quien habla del clima.

—Universidad de Tokio —respondió secamente. El joven de celestes ojos parpadeó un par de veces y después sonrió.

—Que coincidencia —habló con alegría —, yo entraré a esa escuela mañana. Antes estudiaba en Harvard, en América, pero a mi padre le dio por querer pasar más tiempo conmigo y aquí me tienes ttebayo.

El rubio continuó con su monólogo, hablando de cosas sin importancias, mientras Sasuke tan solo asentía o decía una que otra monosílaba. Pasó un rato antes de que el Uchiha se levantara para ir al baño –necesitaba alejarse de ese rubio escandaloso por lo menos un rato –. Puso sus manos en el lavabo mirando su imagen en el espejo. En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Si? —era Sakura la que le llamaba. Sasuke gruñó molesto — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —suspiró pesadamente cuando la mujer al otro lado de la línea le dijo que Madara quería verlo a él y a Sora —… vamos para allá —colgó y guardó el móvil.

Si Madara quería verlos solo podía significar que… no, no debía pensar en eso o podría preocupar a Sora.

—Sora… —el nombre escapó de sus labios como un anhelante susurro. Debía ser fuerte y hacerle creer a su pequeño ángel que su "padre" los llamaba solo para alguna misión y no para…

Fue por su hermana –y a pesar de las protestas de Konohamaru se la llevó –, en el auto Sora miró a su hermano con la seriedad de un adulto.

— ¿Madara te llamó? —le preguntó con su voz matizada con miedo, aquello hizo que a Sasuke se le encogiera el corazón; odiaba ver esa expresión y escuchar el temor en las facciones y voz de su hermana.

—Si —respondió casi en un susurro —, parece que quiere que nos encarguemos de alguien —Sora pareció relajarse con esto, lo que fue un alivio para el mayor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegaron a un enorme y elegante edificio; al detenerse fueron recibidos por un ballet parking quien le abrió la puerta a Sora para que bajara, recibió las llaves de manos de Sasuke y se alejó con el auto.

Subieron al elevador que los llevaría al último piso: las oficinas de su "padre"; con cada piso que subían, la pequeña Sora se tensaba más y más.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sasuke abrazándola —, nada te pasará… te lo prometo —Sora asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su hermano le besara la frente y mejilla.

Solo con ella, solamente ella era digna de recibir la ternura y cariño de Sasuke; nadie más podría tener el privilegio de verlo en tan vulnerable estado.

El sonido del clin y las puertas abriéndose ocasionaron que ambos hermanos se separaran… justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento hizo su aparición, una joven de largo cabello azul con un hermoso vestido negro escotado.

—Konan —dijo Sora a modo de saludo.

—Buenas tardes pequeña Sora —habló Konan sonriéndole a la menor —, Uchiha-san —saludó al azabache quien tan solo asintió con la cabeza —. Uchiha-sama los está esperando.

Nuevamente, Sora se tensó, asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de su hermano… tenía miedo, pero mientras Sasuke estuviera a su lado sería valiente.

La oficina de Madara era muy amplia, había elegantes y finos muebles. Sentado en el amplio escritorio se encontraba un hombre de cuarenta años; tenía el cabello negro y ojos de igual color con una mirada fría y cruel.

—Sasuke-kun, Sora-chan —los aludidos se tensaron. Aquel tono de voz y miradas lascivas que el mayor les daba les provocaban asco y miedo —, me da gusto que llegaran tan pronto… —el hombre se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la peliazul —mi pequeña Sora.

—Si… Madara-sama —le respondió bajando la mirada cuando el hombre tomó uno de sus mechones.

— ¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello? —la niña se estremeció al escuchar la voz fría y cruel con la que Madara le hablaba.

—Yo… l-lo hice po-por la misión que me encomendó, Madara-sama —respondió con miedo.

—Ya veo… espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos tengas el cabello de tu color —le dijo molesto. Sora tan solo asintió incapaz de negarse a causa del terror que sentía.

Madara se puso a la altura de la niña, acarició sus labios y después los besó, tocando su pecho aun poco desarrollado. Sora se estremeció pero se dejó hacer –no quería que el hombre se enojara y la lastimara a ella o a su hermano –. Sasuke se acercó a ellos, tomando a Sora y colocándola detrás de él, lo que ocasionó una sonrisa morbosa en el mayor.

—Mi querido Sasuke —el aludido lo miró desafiante, aunque tenía miedo no permitiría que ese hombre volviera a mancillar el cuerpo de su hermana, no otra vez.

—Madara-sama… deje que Sora se vaya —el mayor sonrió con lujuria y asintió.

—Sora, ve con Konan para que te pruebes la ropa que usarás en la fiesta —la niña no se movió, no quería dejar a su hermano mayor solo; Sasuke, al darse cuenta, la miró y asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaría bien.

Cuando la niña se fue, Madara tomó a Sasuke adueñándose de sus labios en un lujurioso beso, lentamente comenzó a desvestirlo, llevándolo hasta el sofá.

Sasuke había hecho un trato con Madara desde la primera vez que éste comenzó a abusar de Sora también: dejaría que lo tomara sin resistirse y él, a cambio no tocaría a la niña. Para el empresario aquel trato no podría ser más tentador, siempre había preferido el cuerpo de Sasuke que el de cualquiera de sus otros juguetes por lo que aceptó inmediatamente.

Afuera, Sora se había ido a encerrar a la sala de juntas –que en ese momento estaba vacía –, y lloró, lloró por ella y por su hermano, ¿Por qué es que Sasuke debía hacerlo? Ella no quería que su hermano se entregara a ese asqueroso solo por protegerla…

— ¿Sora? —la llamó un joven muy parecido a Sasuke, su nombre era Sai y al igual que los dos hermanos era uno de los asesinos de Madara — ¿Estás bien?

—Sai —murmuró Sora antes de lanzarse a los brazos del joven.

Sai Arashi era un par de años mayor que Sasuke; siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de los dos hermanos y era él quien cuidaba de Sora mientras Sasuke estaba atrapado con Madara o bien curaba las heridas de ambos. Sai era algo así como el hermano mayor para ambos o una especie de guardián.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke tiene que hacerlo? —le preguntó entre el llanto —Soy fuerte, no tiene por qué sacrificarse por mí.

—Eres lo más importante que tiene y no desea que sufras, ¿Comprendes? —la niña no respondió —. Todo estará bien —le limpió las lágrimas y la sentó en su regazo —. Ya no llores, ¿Quieres que Sasuke se ponga triste por verte así?

—No —respondió conteniendo un sollozo —, no quiero que mi hermano se ponga triste por mi causa… quiero que sonría.

Sai asintió acariciándole la cabeza a Sora quien parecía haberse calmado.

—Todo estará bien —le aseguró Sai aunque él mismo no creía en sus palabras.

_Continuará…_


	4. Sai Arashi

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cazador y la presa

**Capítulo 4.- Sai Arashi**

Sora se estaba probando algunos vestidos para la reunión a la que ella y su hermano tendrían que asistir. La niña tenía un semblante compungido; estaba preocupada por su hermano.

—Te ves muy linda con ese vestido —dijo Sai sonriéndole a la niña para tratar de animarla. Sora estaba usando un vestido azul con blanco tipo marinerito con una boina blanca haciendo juego.

La niña no dijo nada. En esos momentos era como una muñeca a la que se puede manipular fácilmente. Estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, hacia horas que se encontraba con Madara y aún no había ido por ella.

—No creo que el amo apruebe esa ropa tan infantil —comentó Konan sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Sai le dedicó una mirada de odio cuando la niña bajo la vista posándola en el suelo.

—Si Madara quiere hacer creer que es "un buen padre" —dijo sarcástico —; Sora debe vestirse acorde a su edad.

—Estoy de acuerdo —intervino un tercero.

— ¡Hermano! —chilló la niña antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su consanguíneo quien la recibió soltando un leve quejido.

Madara había sido demasiado rudo, lastimando a Sasuke más que en otras ocasiones. El azabache a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Hermano… —Sasuke puso un dedo en los labios de ella para hacerla callar. No quería preocuparla ni tampoco verla llorar.

—Te ves hermosa con ese vestido —los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas, sus labios temblaron y finalmente rompió en llanto ocultando su rostro en el pecho del azabache.

Sora podía percibir ese asqueroso olor de Madara mezclado con el de Sasuke, lo que provoco que la niña llorara aun mas a causa del cumulo de sentimientos que se arremolinaba en su interior.

Sai se acercó a los dos hermanos; con cuidado, tomó a la niña para acunarla en sus brazos, le sonrió a Sasuke quien solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

Konan miró a los tres con cierta lástima. La vida era muy cruel con ellos. Ninguno merecía sufrir como lo hacían. La mujer esperaba que algún día pudieran salir de ese infierno en el que se encontraban y fueran libres.

Konan se acercó a Sai para pedirle que llevara a los hermanos de vuelta a su casa para que pudieran descansar y calmarse, pues Sasuke no estaba en condiciones de conducir.

—Me quedaré con ellos unos días —anunció Sai con seriedad —. Díselo al viejo —ella asintió. Konan sabía que Sai tendría problemas por eso pero si a él no le importaba a ella tampoco.

Sai llevó a los hermanos de vuelta a su apartamento. Dejó a Sasuke en la cama y le pidió a Sora que los dejara a solas para que pudiera atender las heridas de su hermano. Ella asintió, beso la frente del azabache y salió rumbo a la cocina para preparar algo de comer para los tres.

Sai suspiró mientras ayudaba al menor a quitarse la ropa; lo llevó al baño donde ya había preparado la tina con agua tibia para ayudar a que los músculos de Sasuke se relajaran.

—Madara es cada vez más bruto —comentó Sai con enojo —. ¿Intentó lastimar a Sora? —Sasuke desvió la mirada, evitando aquellos ojos que lo veían preocupados.

—No iba a permitir que la volviera a tocar —Sai asintió. Él también haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

El mayor realmente admiraba el temple con el que Sasuke defendía a su hermana; era muy loable pero Sai sabía mejor que nadie que el Uchiha al que en esos momentos curaba, no podría defender a Sora y a él mismo sin ayuda. Sai se prometió a si mismo que protegería a ambos hermanos aun a costa de su propia vida.

Sasuke ya se encontraba en su cama usando el piyama que Sai le había ayudado a colocarse.

—Deberías regresar —dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad —. Madara te castigará —Sai sonrió. No, ese bastardo ya no podía hacerle más daño del que le había hecho.

—No te preocupes por mí —Sai posó una mano en el hombro del azabache —. Estoy aquí porque quiero y no me iré —le aseguró —. No estás solo Sasuke, yo estoy con ustedes y pase lo que pase no los voy a dejar.

Sasuke lo miró. Jamás lo admitiría pero Sai era muy importante en su vida, sin él seguramente se habría dejado abatir muchos años atrás. Sai Arashi había sido la persona que cuidó de él y de su hermana cuando llegaron a ese horrible lugar.

_Continuará…_


	5. Compañeros de clase

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cazador y la presa

**Capítulo 5.- Compañero de clases**

Sai se levantó temprano esa mañana para preparar el desayuno para los tres y el almuerzo de Sora. Decidió cocinar la comida favorita de ambos hermanos.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio a Sasuke; era un niño de no más de trece años con el rostro sucio por la sangre seca y lágrimas, cargando un pequeño bulto. Él tenía diecinueve años en ese entonces y vio en el pequeño azabache a alguien que sería muy importante en su vida, una persona que querría proteger por encima de todo.

—Creo que no lo he hecho muy bien —se dijo con tristeza al recordar todo el dolor por el que Sasuke y Sora habían tenido que pasar. Cerró los ojos preguntándose como haría "él" si estuviera en su lugar, seguramente "él" si podría proteger a Sasuke de las violaciones de Madara y hacer que Sora pudiese ser una niña normal.

Los dos hermanos entraron en la cocina. Percibieron el delicioso aroma de la sopa de miso que sabían sabría delicioso pues Sai hacia la mejor comida del mundo (según Sora y el propio Sasuke).

Sai miró a Sora quien ahora tenía el cabello negro, se lamentó interiormente por eso pues sabía que la niña se había pintado el pelo para no tener similitudes con Madara pero ahora…

—Buenos días, Sai —saludó Sora sonriéndole al aludido quien se agachó para estrecharla en un abrazo.

—Buenos días pequeña Sora —le dijo antes de besar su frente —. Buenos días Sasuke —el aludido tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

Comieron en relativo silencio –ninguno era buen conversador –, preferían el silencio. Sai lavó los platos después de que terminaron, aun a pesar de las protestas de la más joven, después llevaron a Sora a la escuela y se fueron a la universidad.

Sai Arashi era profesor en la misma universidad donde estudiaba Sasuke. El azabache estaba molesto, no le gustaba ir en el auto de Sai o sentarse en el asiento del copiloto de su propio automóvil (como era el caso en ese momento). Todo el camino se la pasó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Sai miró a Sasuke quien no se había movido y aun seguía manteniendo ese ceño fruncido, sonrió acercándose a él para besarlo entre las cejas sobresaltando al azabache. Le sonrió ocasionando un sonrojo en el Uchiha.

—Eres demasiado lindo para tener esa cara de amargado —esta afirmación causó un sonrojo en el azabache que desvió la mirada como un vano intento para que Sai no se diera cuenta —. Sasuke, si te sientes mal de algún modo, por favor dímelo.

El Uchiha lo miró un poco confundido; el rostro de Sai era una mueca de preocupación y tristeza que hizo encoger su corazón. Asintió con la cabeza y salió del coche diciendo un escueto "adiós".

—A pesar de todo… sigue conservando su inocencia.

Sasuke se dirigió a su salón totalmente avergonzado; sabía que Sai llegaría en unos cuantos minutos pues era él quien impartía esa clase. Diez minutos después sonó la campana; Sai entró al aula en compañía de cierto rubio al que Sasuke conocía.

—Él es Uzumaki Naruto, será su compañero de hoy en adelante —dijo Sai —. Joven Uzumaki, tome asiento al lado de Uchiha, por favor —el rubio asintió.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo en el momento en el que el rubio se sentó a su derecha. Miró a Sai con odio pero éste ni se inmutó.

Las cosas se iban a poner interesantes desde ese momento.

_Continuará…_


End file.
